


Four of Them

by belikov123



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, dimitri leaves rose pregnant for tasha, warning VERY sad, warning of character death, warning of child death, warning of cursing, warning of deadbeat dads, warning of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belikov123/pseuds/belikov123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REWRITTEN  Dimitri leaves Rose in order to be with Tasha Ozera. But he's leaving a couple somethings behind besides the pieces of Rose's broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: sadly I don't own it. *looks over at Dimitri and Adrian* but god damn I wish I owned them

**Chapter 1**

** Rose POV **

Withholding a frustrating scream, I flopped down on my dorm issue bed, covered in dorm issue sheets, surrounded by the boring blank walls of my dorm room. The sunshine yellow comforter was a bit scratchy but I’d grown used to it again after Lissa’s and my escape from this prison they dared to call a boarding school. I suppose it’s actually a nice place, better than some at least, but I felt so trapped inside this gated off environment. Especially now that my true love was gone.

Off with another woman he is. Off with Natasha Ozera as a matter of fact. I found them lying in his bed together… naked. He then proceeded to tell me that it was all just fun and games until I graduated. Maybe it was for him, but not for me. I gave him everything, my heart, my love… my virginity. Everything I had now belonged to him. I was left with my few physical possessions and a heart that has been put through a paper shredder and then fed to gerbils.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a severe urge to vomit. I rushed to the bathroom and proceeded to empty the contents of my stomach into the white porcelain bowl until, finally, my stomach seemed to settle. I rinsed out my mouth in the tap, taking a few gulps as I did so.

There was something wrong with me. This was the third time today, the somewhere-in-the-highteenth time this week. Adrian Ivashkov told me to go see the school nurse, but I adamantly refused. I didn’t need her help. This would blow over soon.

But ahh, Adrian. Poor, sweet Adrian Ivashkov. I suppose I should tell you a little something about him, shouldn’t I. Well, I met him when the school decided to have Christmas break at a ski lodge for the moroi somewhere near Spokane, Washington. He was smoking a cigarette and calling me ‘Little Dhampir’. Which I suppose was appropriate since I am a dhampir in training. A dhampir is half moroi (which is a vampire, albeit a good one” and half human. We train to protect the moroi from the strigoi (the evil vampires). That’s what this stupid school is for. To have a safe place for the moroi children to learn and to train the dhampirs to protect them. I’m training to be Vasalissa Dragomir’s guardian. She’s the Dragomir princess and the very last of her family. But I’m getting off track. Back to Adraian. He put on this air of ‘I get what I want and fuck anything that walks’. That night, I dreamed of him.

Of course, it wasn’t a dream my mind conjured. Adrian can dream walk, which means that whenever someone is asleep, he can appear in their dreams and annoy the hell out of them. This is because of the element he specialized in. His element is Spirit. I’s an obscure element that no one knew of. Lissa also has this element which is why Adrian moved into the school. Unfortunately, Spirit causes the user to go insane. So to combat the side effects of his element, Adrian remains drunk most of the time and also smokes cigarettes.

He claims that he wants to be with me, but I won’t give him the time of day. Because of this, he blames Dimitri and hates him. Now that Dimitri’s gone, who knows if that hatred will continue. But Adrian is partially right. My absolute love for Dimitri is partially why I won’t date Adrian. Another part is that, Adrian is a royal moroi. The queen’s nephew to be exact.

Moroi and dhampir relationships are looked down on. It’s the only way us dhampirs can reproduce because we’re half breads. But the relationships are still frowned upon because the moroi are expected to be with other moroi. So usually a guy moroi has a fling with a girl dhampir and leaves her with a baby. That’s a reason why guardian numbers are dropping so drastically. The dhampir women decide to not be guardians in exchange for raising their children. These women have picked up the stereotypical title of bloodwhores. It means a dhampir who lets a moroi drink their blood during sex. It’s said that the endorphins in the moroi’s saliva make the sex that much better, but I wouldn’t know. About the sex I mean.

While Lissa and I were on the run, there wasn’t a lot of blood for supply, so I fed her. I didn’t get addicted like some people do. We didn’t have feeds often enough for that, only every couple of days. I gave me a huge rush but we’re just friends and definitely not lesbians, so that was as far as things went with that.

A relationship with two dhampirs is even more looked down on. It’s practically forbidden. This normally brings the number of guardians down even more because they tend to run away together. They can’t evne produce children so most of the time, the relationship seems worthless. This is why my relationship with Dimitri had to be kept a secret. Plus it was a student/teacher relationship. Dimitri was my mentor. The only reason I even had one was because I’d missed two years of training when I ran away with Lissa. It was kind of Dimitri’s punishment for sticking up for me. For the most part, I had hated him for bringing Lissa and me back to St. Vladmir’s Academy. I’d spent so much time breaking us out in the first place. He was skilled and caught us right after Lissa had fed off of me. I wasn’t really much help from being light headed from blood loss. From the first moment, I called him Comrade as a slight to his accent.

Dimitri Belikov was from a small town called Baia in BFE Russia. He doesn’t really say much about his home life or himself. I only heard about his home town in passing once. He likes old western books and crappy country music. He has three sisters, a nephew, and his mom and grandmother. He beat his dad up when he was thirteen because he got tired of his dad coming around whenever he wanted and beating on his mother. Dimitri also has an extremely strong sense of duty. I think this is one of the things that drew me to him. A pang of longing shot through me so unexpectedly that I lost my breath for a few moments. I had somehow found my way back to my bed. I then buried my head in my slightly scratchy pillow and sobbed like I was trying to start a flood.


	2. Chapter 1 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a preview of the next chapter. I thought it unfair to leave you all with only one chapter of the rewrite for so long. I know it's been forever, like 2 years. I honestly didn't think it would take this long, but life gets in the way. The rest of this chapter might get updated sometime soon as it is college midterm time and this is my way of procrastinating. But time gets away from me sometimes and muses leave so while I plan on updating, who knows. Thank you all my lovely readers. Hopefully I will see you soon.   
> ~belikov123

**Chapter 2**

** Rose POV **

                  The next couple of days were pure torture. Nothing would stay in my stomach. So, while I was in a constant state of hunger, I didn’t dare eat anything lest it reappear five minutes later. Adrian and Lissa glared at me at meal times when I would only push my food around. I could barely stand to even simply stare at it.

I was also in a seemingly constant state of exhaustion. I put it all down to the Guardians training us hard for the Trials. We were working twice as hard as normal all because those stupid Trials were coming up soon. ‘You’re also getting mildly depressed,’ said a very small voice in my mind.

                  I brushed it off quickly. I was fine and I certainly wasn’t depressed. Not over some stupid country listening, western loving, heartbreaking, lying, piece of trash Russian who decided that I was a broken play thing that had lost its usefulness and could be thrown away like yesterday’s trash and replaced with a new shiny one. A tear landing on my hand startled me and brought me out of my musings. I hurriedly wiped my eyes before anyone, i.e. Adrian and Lissa, could see. My guardian mask was swiftly put in place before anything else that could be remotely embarrassing could be slipped onto my face.

Abruptly, I stood from the chair in one of the lounges in Lissa’s dorm, cutting off whatever fire-crotch was about to say to my best friend. “I’m going to the gym,” I said offhandedly. I needed to work these emotions out the only way that I knew how. Violence.  My arms started shaking in anticipation and I allowed a small smile to break through my guardian mask. Yes, this would be fun.

                  My escape was halted by a large hand grabbing ahold of my upper arm. The voice of Adrian Ivashkov rang through my ears. “Little Dhampir, wait!” Was he actually being noisy or could it be that I was so focused on getting out of there he just sounded loud?

                  A growl slipped past my lips as I tugged my arm free of his grasp. “What do you want, Adrian?” He held up his hands as if he was at gunpoint. Good, he was defensive. When I made no move towards his throat, he placed his hands in his pockets as if to appear as cool as he could. His face on the other hand showed the most insecurity I’d ever seen on the spirit user’s face. He almost looked like a normal person. But it was Adrian and that in and of itself made me wary.

Adrian cleared his throat. “Well, you see Little Dhampir, I was thinking.” Now this really had me worried. Adrian was normally so eloquent with his words. “It’s been about a month and a half since… well… you know, and I was wondering if, maybe, you’d give me a chance.” He looked back up at me his expression blank. The hope still shone in his eyes.

                  My heart broke just a little bit more for the hope that I saw there. This was the most Adrian was going to wear his heart on his sleeve. “A chance at what?” I asked feigning ignorance as well as I could, a look of confusion donning my face.

                  The hope faded just a bit out of Adrian’s eyes. Its loss made me feel guilty. “I think you know exactly what chance I’m talking about Rose.” I bent my head down briefly to stare at the ground before I met his eyes dead on. I could learn to love him… right? Maybe it was my own broken heart calling out to his, but I couldn’t turn him down this time. Dimitri was gone and never coming back. He’d made his decision perfectly clear on that subject. I could give Adrian the hope back that had escaped from his eyes, all by simply saying yes.

                  I drew a deep breath and held it a moment before letting it go. “Okay.” His face was full of shock.

                  “Okay?”

                  “Okay.” His eyes blinked for a few seconds. Then his normal playboy attitude was back. His arm came around my shoulders.

                  “Alright then, allow me to escort you to the gym,” and he began to drag me down the path. My urge to kill, which had faded to the back of my mind in my very strange conversation with Adrian, came back in full force and I sharply pulled myself away from what I could only feel as a restriction and stormed toward the gym.

**(Line Break)**

                  Turns out, being in the exact place in which Dimitri taught me everything, only fueled my fury at the world. There were three punching bags I had beaten to the point that they were, in my opinion, past the ability to be repaired. But who knows, some teacher could probably still repair it. At that point though, there were absolutely no fucks given towards whether anything could be repaired.

I was angry and I’d run out of school property I was actually allowed to destroy. My first reaction was to stare silently at the broken training tools lying on the gym floor. Then, only after I failed to ignite them through sheer will, I left the gym and tore through the grounds on my way to find Fire Crotch to vent some of this frustration.

**(Line Break)**

                  Christian Ozera could most definitely hold his own in a fight. I wasn’t about to tell him that though. Telling him how ‘easy’ I went on him brought much more satisfaction. It was obvious he could see right through my words, but he and I had an understanding. I wouldn’t tell him how much I could actually tolerate him and he wouldn’t tell me how easy it was to see through my lies. It pissed Lissa off to no end that we appeared to hate each other. She had this thing about her best friend and her lover getting along. I figured it wouldn’t hurt her for Christian and I to continue with the façade of our fights. It allowed the both of us to get our frustrations out.

                  Surely, Lissa had to see how much of this animosity was simply habit. I would lose my mind without the normalcy of Sparky getting defensive. It was simply hilarious. Sometimes the wit in his comebacks surprised even me.

                  As lost in my thoughts as I was, Christian got the better of me and I fell with an oomph to the ground. My leg had been swept out from under me and, with the distraction, I was thrown off balance. I jumped right back up, pulling his arm around behind him. I held him there for minutes until he finally cried out. “Alright! Alright! I give!” He collapsed to the ground holding his injured arm to his chest.

                  “Come on!” I cried out. “You can’t be ready to give yet!”

                  The smirk I’d gotten used to seeing on his face made its appearance. Suddenly, I found myself under him. It took only a moment to realize Christian had used my relaxed state to his advantage and flipped us both over. “You should take a win when it’s offered,” he remarked, the smirk on his face only getting larger.

                  I shoved him off of me and laughed when he fell directly onto his rear. “I don’t need hand outs Pyro.” I offered my hand to him and Christian grasped it, using it to pull himself to his feet once more.

                  He brushed the non-existent dirt from his pants. “Is there a reason you were particularly vicious today?”

                  Instantly, my Guardian mask was up. “Of course not,” I replied. “Maybe you’re just slacking.”  He rolled his eyes, seemingly letting it go. Despite our newfound friendliness, there was no way in Hell I was going to tell Fire Crotch about my relationship problems.

“Could it have something to do with Adrian?” I sighed dramatically and turned towards the all too familiar voice. Lissa had walked upon our makeshift gym space behind one of the moroi dorms and was now wearing a disapproving frown.

                  “Why would it be something about Adrian?” I asked, hoping to steer her clear of the topic of mine and Christian’s spar.

                  “Adrian wouldn’t stop talking about you two dating. We barely got anything done.” She paused a moment and glared at both of us. “You know I don’t like you two fighting.” I smirked.

                  “Sometimes I just have to put Sparky back in his place. He got too cocky.”

                  A sneer formed across the fire elemental’s, grudgingly, handsome face. “Sure Hathaway. _I’m_ the one who gets too cocky.” He rolled his eyes at his unbelieving girlfriend. Walking up to Lissa, he placed his arm around her shoulders and began walking her away from our makeshift gym. I could barely hear him as he told her, “The little guardian just needed her ass handed to her. That’s all.” I saw Lissa’s hands moving in exasperation and her mouth move in retort, but by then, they were too far off for me to hear. Fire crotch turned his head back to me and gave me a wink before he and my best friend turned a corner.

                  And I was alone once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of the rewrite. Finally! Right? Well as you can see I have changed a few things. This sounds and flows so much better than the last one. I hope you all like it better than the last. Most of this has been written out for some time but I got yelled at by my cousin for writing fanfiction. She doesn’t like it and she constantly teases me about it. At least now she stopped reading over my shoulder and reading it out loud right when I got to a decent slash scene! Ugh! Oh well. If you haven’t read the original, I would say I recommend you read it but it was utter crap so I understand if you don’t. Review Please!!^^


End file.
